Feigning Disinterest
by KicksAndKisses
Summary: Feigning disinterest caught the eye of Drew as he tried looking for ways how to make May notice him, but in the end it only made her think he was some nasty kidnapper. How in the heavens did she even arrived at such accusation? HAPPY CONTESTSHIPPING DAY!


**A.N**: Okay first of all, HAPPY CONTESTSHIPPING DAY EVERYONE! I now present you my one-shot fic dedicated to this special event. This came out rushed, only a little though because I was supposed to finish this yesterday but I failed knowing the good-for-nothing cram-lover that I am. And another thing that made me somehow sad about writing this is the humor part, because I think I'm forcing it, which is horrible. But anyway, this is still a product of my hardwork, so I guess, uhh, it's just okay? or I don't know, crammed works are horrible I guess and I'm a horrible person who knows nothing about life. But on a positive note, I dedicate this to all Contestshippers out there! And especially to all my contestshipper friends! You know who you all are ;P

I don't own Pokemon.

~~Happy Reading~~

* * *

**Feigning Disinterest**

It was one sunny, luminous, brilliant, vivid, glowing, shining, bright, cheerful, jolly, smiling, happy, un-sad, un-gloomy, un-disappointing, painless and heart-mending Friday morning at LaRousse High. Aside from the day, every student was at their usual cheery mood, even including the faculty and staff. Maybe because of the fact that today was Friday. Or, maybe because they just decided simply to be unquestionably happy.

Either way, our used-to-getting-a-lot-of-attention-every-second-of-every-day highschool protagonist didn't seem to care any of that at all.

Speaking of the devil, breaking through the see of happy faces on the corridor was our green-headed handsome main character, putting on his very unusual look of indifference among the crowd. You see, you could easily distinguish his face apart from the crowd because of his charming looks.

And most obviously because of his unique distinctive hair coloration.

And with that VERY unusual monotone look, he was even becoming more distinguishing, that you might tell him apart from the crowd even from space.

"Hey look it's Drew." One blonde whispered to her bestfriend as he passed by the lockers area. "Doesn't he _always_ look so charming?"

"I definitely agree!" Her bestfriend replied, and many more whispers were heard, like how his mere shadow would cause any mouth to automatically blabber about his charms, sexiness and whatnot.

Usually, when Drew would pass by, he would always take a minute to glance at the girls and give them a passing smile and wink as he would flip his hair eloquently like some overpoweringly gorgeous shampoo model. And this would ALWAYS, I repeat, ALWAYS result into a massive female swooning spree.

But it wasn't happening at all.

He kept on walking while keeping up a straight face right into his first subject of the day which was Homeroom. Keeping up his indifferent look, he heard someone called him by his name. And he would have immediately heeded to the caller and made some repetitive joke about her name like the usual if it just wasn't for something he just planned late last night.

Calling her names was just as normal as breathing was for him.

"Hey Drew!" The young cheerful brunette called out for the second time behind him. "Let's go to Homeroom together!" May added, walking fast towards him.

He felt his shoulders tense up, he breathed himself a deep breath before finally looking back at her.

"Could you not just casually call me out here in an overly-friendly manner?" He kept on a straight face.

"Ms. Maybelle Maple?"

He added, then he continued walking onwards, leaving behind a stupefied and TOTALLY OVERWHELMED May.

**~~Flashback~~**

"So let me see my daily report for today once more." Drew came out from an evening bath wearing only his steamy Roselia-printed boxers and tossed the towel from his head to the chairs right beside his bedroom door. He flopped down on the bed on his underside as he took out his green notebook from his bag.

He scanned through a lot of pages and finally settled down on the most recent page, which was by the way only two pages away from the last page.

Called her January - 5 times.

Called her February – 8 times.

Called her March – 3 times.

Called her April – 10 times.

Called her June – 2 times.

Called her July – 7 times.

Called her August – 9 times.

Called her September – 3 times.

Called her October – 5 times.

Called her November – 8 times.

Called her December – 7 times.

Fabulously flicked my hair at her – 20 times.

Fabulously (sexier) flicked my hair at her – 25 times.

"Crap." He muttered out, and made a 'tch' sound. "I'm running out of pages to write." He quietly closed back his notebook and laid on his back as he stared at the ceiling.

"And I'm even starting to call her April more frequently." He added. "I think it used to be June."

His face was starting to wrinkle up, trying to figure out something bugging him since the dawn of time, or so he would say at least a few months back.

He may never verbally admit it, but he had a crush on May. Aside from constantly teasing her with those repetitive names since it was his odd way of interacting with her, It was getting difficult for him to confess, because by the moment he would see her, he couldn't help but automatically shower her how _sexy_ and _hot_ he was by flicking his hair at her.

Which only annoyed the hell out of the brunette.

_Not_, made her feel infatuated for him and his potent manly charms.

He didn't understand that why, since every girl he knew would definitely fall for it. He was even starting to think that May wasn't as feminine as he would have imagined her to be.

"Solidad said that we looked cute teasing each other." He grunted. "But only up to that."

"I wanted us to be more."

He took a quick glance at his pc and remembered Solidad's advice to him just the previous week.

"_If you want May to notice you, I got a website that might help you out."_

He stood up from bed and opened up a browser and started typing. He settled down on the page Solidad advised him and his eyes flickered with curiosity as he began reading a set of sentences.

**How To Get Senpai To Notice You For Dummies**.

He smirked, confidently.

"This could actually work." He began laughing evilly and tried to impersonate some evil mad scientist at work. "It might be difficult, painful even, not to call her April and all those months but it might just work!" He laughed even loudly, overflowing with confidence that he would definitely get the girl of his dreams this time.

"Drew you're waking up the neighbors!"

"Okay Mom! Way to ruin a moment! Jeez."

**~~End of Flashback~~ **

Drew paused before making a sharp turn towards his class. He spun his head a few degrees behind and saw May went back to her locker. Then he quickly resumed making the turn and slid down with his back against the wall.

"Holy mother of poop!" He cursed as he saw his hands trembled like an earthquake in anxiety. "I did it! I feigned disinterest at her!"

**Though it is important to be on the offensive and assertive side of romance, but sometimes it is also just as important to give off a cold impression. If you'll get the person you like worried and curious about your change in attitude, you might have got it! **

"The pain of not calling her January! It hurts!" He clenched his fist and stood up again. "But this is for the sake of my dream romance! I can endure this even if it means life-threatening heart stroke!"

He composed himself for a second, formed his face back to his monotone look as he walked in to the classroom.

He insignificantly went to his seat and sat down, placing his bag on his table.

And in an instant, the bell that would signify class to start rang as Miss Solidad entered their room.

"Okay class let's do some paired up seatwork for today." Solidad immediately proposed as she clasped both of her hands together.

"May and Drew please adoringly pair up and-"

"Wait just a damn flippin' second!" Drew immediately stood up and glared at their adviser who was putting on a smile full of fake innocence.

Out of all the faculties, Drew knew Solidad the longest since she was also her teacher way back when he was still in middle school. And only she knew the secret he'd been dying to keep. And of course, if anything would happen, Drew wouldn't let her intensify the difficulty level of his plan, much more ruin it. Though he highly appreciates her constant help making him interact with May more often, today was just not one of those days he would appreciate them.

"Why in the hell would we pair up for Homeroom?!" He strongly pointed out just as May entered the class. "It's insane!"

"Come on Drew! Everyone knows seatwork is for every subject!" She rolled her eyes at him and made a wink at the brunette who just happened to arrive.

And Drew just scrunched up his eyebrows, knowing that he could never stop Solidad's matchmaking syndrome.

"Ahh yes! Pairing up?" May questioned. And Drew somehow knew that something was definitely off with the entire situation.

But he just dismissed of the thought and focused on how he would just show her how he suddenly became disinterested at her.

"I'm sure gonna make her beg and ask me what she did to upset me!" He chuckled darkly to himself as he went back to his seat nonchalantly.

Unfortunately for him, May seated just right beside him and on normal unplanned situations he would have immediately called her June or February and smirked at her anger, but today's completely different. When he noticed her sat down, he looked away and tried to compose his shaking self.

_Poop!_

He cursed mentally when her nonchalant gracefulness _almost_ automatically made him flick his hair extravagantly.

_I never knew it would be this crazy! I should have practiced hard before doing this!_

He broke out in a cold sweat in sheer anxiety as he took a quick peep at her. Then he finally noticed how he _horribly_ miscalculated the difficulty of this mission, a mission indeed nearly impossible for him, her sapphire eyes twinkled like genuine sapphires, her fragrant silky strawberry-scented hair, her slender captivating figure and of course, all those _lady_ parts.

_Ugh damn these freaking hormones!_

_Must. Not. Be. Swayed. Ugh.  
_

_I seriously need a miracle here._

"Okay class, now that I think about it." Solidad pointed her index finger. "I think Drew just made a valid point."

"O-of course!" Drew finally snapped out of his trance and retorted casually as he leaned back on his seat. "I only make the truest of sense."

"So Drew and May will be assigned to clean this room alone while we all go out to clean the front court of the school."

_A miracle dammit! Not a disaster!_

Drew immediately sat up and alarmed.

"You are not going to-" But he was already interrupted with Solidad leaving the room with all his other classmates. "Does anyone have nothing to say about this?!" He flailed his arms panicky and felt horror hugging his insides as he wouldn't know how painfully difficult it would surely be to accomplish his plan being alone in a room with May.

He quickly turned his head towards the brunette beside him. "Aren't you gonna say something?!" But all he got was just a confused and speechless Maple. "What's wrong with you?! What's wrong with everyone?!"

And soon the room was enclosed in dead silence.

_Keep yourself together Hayden, no matter how impossible the situation becomes keep your eye on the goal. Feign disinterest until she would show how she badly needed you to start talking to her casually. Remember, showing the cold shoulder is just as important as being assertive!_

Drew breathed himself a single breath before turning his head back to the brunette. He was about to say something about arranging the chairs first when May managed to speak up first.

"That was pretty weird huh Drew." She looked up to him and laughed awkwardly. "Then I guess I'll-"

"I said not to talk to me in that overly-friendly manner."

May looked offended for a minute, and then composed herself back to her cherry mood once again.

"Oh, looks like someone is on their period today!" May giggled as she stood up and ran to the corner which held the class brooms.

"Funny you should say-" Drew paused as he just realized that he was getting easily off-tracked from his main objective.

_Ah crap! It's even thrice as hard not to retort!_

_Just calm down Hayden, breathe it in, suck it up, and slowly let it go._

He then felt himself reassured as he calmly look away and started moving and arranging the chairs.

He saw May with a confused look again from his peripheral view and he chuckled darkly inwardly.

_Feel the pain of being ignored!_

_You think mah attention woulda be that cheap! Hella aint no girl!_

Why would he start talking like a black guy? It was a symptom that he was starting to go cray cray.

"Drew?" Caught off guard with May suddenly appearing right beside him, Drew yelped backing away a few centimeters from her. "Are you feeling sick?" Without any of his consent, May suddenly placed a hand on his forehead in attempt to know whether he was sick with some unknown new strains of flu, rabies or whatsoever.

And he was pretty sick alright, love-flippin-sick, luckily though it wasn't detectable by mere touch of the forehead.

"Weird, you're not hot."

He would have retorted that he was indeed _hot_, in an attractive sense of course. But the mere feeling of each pant of air he felt coming from May, how it teased him badly from kissing her, how her angelic face was just a few centimeters away from him and especially how romantically and intimately close they currently were.

He couldn't help but curse really badly at how the world was conspiring against him now of all the time.

_I knew I should have repented for stealing those cookies in the kitchen back in middle school!_

He composed himself in a single breath, gently placed his hand on May's hand which was on his forehead and slowly took them off.

"I'm not too weak to be sick." He then looked at her indifferently. "Now you do the sweeping while I do the arranging." He finished off as he went to the front to start moving the chairs.

"Uhh, okay, I guess." May slowly comprehended as she went back to the broom stands of the room.

Meanwhile.

_Good job Hayden! That showed her we're a force to be reckoned with! Good things come to those who persevere._

After a few minutes of working around the room in silence, Drew was silently congratulating himself as he was doing a pretty nice job, while May was starting to get worried why Drew was acting funny.

May found the whole situation troubling that Drew was acting cold towards her. When she met him early this morning, she expected him to automatically brag about how early he got up of bed so he could spend a large amount of time doing his hair, like the usual. But instead she got a cold greeting. And if that wasn't odd enough, when she expected him to call her 'November' he called her 'Ms. Maybelle Maple'. So she thought that she might have done something to make him mad at her.

Or.

It could either be someone else trying to _frame_ him up.

She thought carefully.

The Drew she knew, even if she managed to make him mad, he would just reflect it back at her by making her mad as well. The Drew she knew would be in pain not to call her any month of the calendar but 'May'. And the Drew she knew would always flick his hair for the sake of his odd androgynous mannerism.

And especially, the Drew she knew, the Drew she admired, this 'Drew' standing up in front of her, was someone not the 'Drew' she harbored her feelings from.

She might have disliked him for not calling her actual name. She might have found him someone heavily conceited. She might have found his mannerism of flicking his hair androgynously odd. And she might have found his popularity among the girls as something annoying.

But all of these were also what made the caring, respectful, charming, and considerate Drew Hayden himself.

That through all of these qualities she didn't like that much, she eventually grew to adore them as part of his being.

So after a few more minutes of thinking about it thoroughly, she finally decided that it was indeed someone else, and her precious Drew might have been kidnapped somewhere.

Though partially she admitted that it was somehow a stupid idea and the whole him-hating-her-for-something-she-didn't-know was more probable, and even more sane. But that was something she didn't want to believe. And a little part of her hated the idea.

Drew was now at the platform in front area of the room, he was sitting on the teacher's table as the two of them waited for the others to come back. And then May witnessed how Drew looked so evil and how he tried not laugh hysterically mad with a creepy grin etched across his face.

And of course we all know why. It was because of how he was silently congratulating himself, and he _had_ to do that or else the mental stress of not calling her those months and not flicking his hair might make him lose it all, after all it was just the first subject of the morning, he still has a _long_ way to go.

But for the worried brunette, it only made her grew even more suspicious.

May finally believed that the man before her very eyes was indeed someone else. She kept on dreaming for the day to come when she would be in trouble and Drew would come to rescue her in his arms, but she couldn't believe that the opposite would be the one to happen so soon. She cursed lightly, but shrugged it off as the situation of saving him in her arms was also somehow romantically cute despite being the opposite.

Taking advantage of him creepily talking to himself, she crept silently towards him through the chairs. And by the moment he finally noticed that someone was stalking him from behind like some predator, May immediately lunged herself at Drew, causing the two teens to fall on the floor with May on top of him.

This earned the brunette a shock-filled boy.

"You!" She enraged. The shock across Drew's face gradually loosened and turned into a smirk.

Why? It's pretty obvious that May literally saved him from turning into a mad man. When he thought that he would have to endure a day feigning disinterest at her, he initially thought that it would just be bearable. But now that he was not even close from being half way done, aside from the mild heart stroke he'd been receiving from not flicking his hair, he was already secretly hoping that May would just come out and attack him or whatever and tell him that he should stop this selfish act sooner than what he had expected.

"Ha! I knew you couldn'-"

"Stinky kidnapper!"

This had Drew confusion boldly written all over his eyes.

"I'm no kidnapper! And I am not stinky! What are you talking about?"

He struggled to let go but May only held on to his shirt more tightly.

"Where did you hide Drew you stinky kidnapper?!" May was now shutting her eyes as she tried to literally shake some answers from the boy she was currently strangling.

"I said I am not a freaking kid-"

"Please…" Drew paused as he witnessed a tear slide down from her left eye. She was still shaking the life out of him but he paid no attention to such little detail as he just extended his right arm and wiped the tear from her cheek.

May opened her eyes to see that Drew was softly smiling. Not smirking.

"No one kidnapped me." He then managed to flick his hair at her. "April."

_Whew, at last._

"Eh?" She gave a soft and quizzical look at him with her eyes still sparkling.

"You were supposed to ask me if you might have done something that made me hate you." He laughed sheepishly. "Not accuse me of being a kidnapper, what's up with you January?"

_Whoo! The relief!_

Drew immediately broke out into his usual month-other-than-May-calling behavior like some drug addict who just tasted heroin after a month-long drug fasting.

"Well you were acting strange, so I thought there was someone else trying to be you and I ought to tell him how badly he did impersonating you." She wiped the rest of her tears as she smiled at him.

"Come on February, only someone stupid enough to-" May suddenly interrupted him when she laid her head on his chest, with her ears against them, even Drew could tell that she could obviously hear his heart thumping wildly in there.

"So what did I do to make you mad?" She asked without looking up at him.

Whatever emotion Drew was having right now, they were all pretty complex for him to understand. All he knew was the heat they were both sharing and the breathing they came to synchronized were something that came out from his dreams.

"Nothing in particular, March." He answered slowly trying to suppress a blush from spreading across his face as he slowly started to wrap his arms around her.

"Thanks goodness." May looked up at him and pouted. "You didn't know how it almost made me crazy Grass head!"

And he only answered with a smirk.

_Yah think?! It almost drove me insane!_

**~~Later that night~~**

"Now let me see my daily report for today!" Drew happily skipped and launched himself on his bed, he was about to grab his notebook when he felt his phone vibrated.

**One message received.**

Hey, Grass head, still awake? I wanna chat :)  


"MAY!" He breathlessly screamed inwardly.

He then felt a sudden bolt of excitement gush through his body. He wasn't able to contain it that he had to run a hundred laps around his room to calm his fast beating heart. And running laps around the room wasn't enough that after doing them he jumped on his bed and did an eggroll for at least ten minutes before replying to her message.

Dammit September, you just woke me up. Guess I'll just have to chat with you.

* * *

**A.N**: So how was it? Told ya it's pretty rushed haha hope you enjoyed this one-shot fic! With the OOC Drew here teehee. Oh, news flash, I did my very first poll on my profile and I would be very thankful to receive a vote :D  
Thank you for reading! And please do drop a review, that would totally brighten up my day :D

HAPPY CONTESTSHIPPING DAY!

~~Kicks~~


End file.
